BREAK: Raven's Night
by detrametal
Summary: A semi-BREAK piece in that it will have plot. Raven's half-demon body is going through a very interesting time. Raven's usually interested in women but Beast Boy is the one exception. He loves her so he's gonna do everything he can to make it better for her...even if that means getting her a harem of some of the hottest women he can think of! Seven girls for one guy...WHAT?


**NOT FOR KIDDIES! RUN, SHIELD YOUR EYES! Okay, if you're still here that means you're either over legal age and know what you're getting yourself into or are lying and possibly a horny kid. Well, either way keep reading!**

* * *

Raven woke up a bit differently than she expected. The entire bottom of her pajamas, a loose set of basketball shorts and a tee, both stolen from Beast Boy, were soaked. She sighed before taking them off "Damn demon heritage" she grumbled as she pulled off the sex stained clothes.

Lately her emoticlones were getting horny and making her almost ready to jump every woman she saw. Or Beast Boy. Raven wasn't bi, she vastly preferred thinking about the comforts of women than men. But like everything else in her life Beast Boy was the exception.

But she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind as she changed into a spare set of sleep clothes before making her way to Beast Boy's room. It was a little past two in the morning so his being asleep was assured. Phasing through the door she stopped at his sleeping form. He wore very little and seeing as how the AC duct in his room was broken and the heat stifling he wore even less than usual. He had broken out the almost flimsy material he got in India and was wearing a sarong. Raven could feel the blush crawl up her face as she stood next to him. His body was perfectly toned and she was about two seconds from molesting him when her foot touched the ground and the boy slowly rubbed his eyes as he sat up "Rae? You okay?" he mumbled in a sleepy tone.

Caught off guard Raven stumbled a bit "Y-no…" she started a cold sweat and blushed heavily.

"Nightmare?' he offered. She shook her head and he rubbed his eyes again "Can it wait until morning?" Raven's face fell and he immediately grabbed her hand "Would sleeping next to someone help?"

Beast Boy would never pretend to understand Raven but he knew when someone didn't want to be alone and she was giving off all the signs of waking from a nightmare, rapid heartbeat, cold sweat, fidgety and high levels of hormones running through her system, but he couldn't read what type of hormones with her being half demon, her hormones were analogs of the usual but their scent was entirely different.

Raven knew it would be a bad idea, just sitting next to Gar sending all the signals to her body that she was going to sex him up. But he looked so comfortable…and it was a well known fact that Gar's bed was the comfiest, he could sleep very few places and he always referred to his bed as his nest and as such spared it no expense.

She nodded and laid down beside him, the boy fell asleep almost instantly but she took much longer. She stared at him for a moment before she noticed a click that signaled that the AC was working again. She smirked before pulling the blanket up over the two of them and snuggling as close as she could to the green man. She knew he was a deep sleeper so she took the opportunity to get a feel for him.

Her breath caught in her throat as she pressed her hand against his body. There was no doubt that his vigorous lifestyle had molded his body into something many women admired. Her face turned into a frown for a moment as she took her hands off, none of them wanted to actually do more than look, her smirk returned with a vengeance as her hands started wandering _'too bad for them'_

She had to limit herself. She wanted to molest Beast Boy all the way but he would definitely wake up and ask questions that she would rather him not ask. Using her powers she pulled the sarong around his ankles, if he asked in the morning the cloth simply came undone, her hands trembled as she wrapped her fingers around his dick. Her legs were nearly coated in juice and she had to bite back a moan as she memorized the skin covering the one thing she wanted more than anything else at the moment.

She let out a whimper and Beast Boy woke up. There was a moment of stillness as he stared at her hand before they both leapt apart. "R-Rae? What's going on?" his voice was several octaves higher than normal but in this case it was warranted.

Raven pulled her hand to her chest "Beast Boy…" her eyes started to tear up and he quickly pulled his sarong back on before pulling her to his chest and rocking "L-lately my emotions are getting…horny and I can't do anything about it!" she wailed.

"Raven…you're a lesbian right?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded "I know I disgust you…" he pulled her into a hug.

He shook his head even as it sat on top of hers "No, nothing about you could disgust me. You mean far too much for me. I want to help anyway I can…but I can't help but making sure since…" his face turned red at the thought of her hand there.

Quietly she sniffled "I-I'm so out of control I'll attack anyone I see" she lied "No matter if it's a man or woman"

He continued to rock her back and forth "I…have an idea…but you may not like it…" she looked up at him but he pushed her head back down underneath his "Just go to sleep and let me take care of everything…"

As she fell asleep he could only trap the howl inside him, why did the one girl he love have to be a lesbian? God knows he would do anything for her but he could never be the one she loved…

* * *

Robin was sipping his coffee at the breakfast table with the newspaper in his free hand, the sun had yet to come over the lip of the bay but the undeniable light was brightening the world. At first he had been a bit concerned that Raven wasn't up before him but occasionally things like this happened. What was truly surprising was that shortly after he sat down the door opened letting in the green member of his team, not only that but the young man was entirely loose, his body swayed in it's entirety. He sat down in front of the leader "Robin…I am going to ask you questions that I never asked and that you nothing about, correct?"

Robin immediately sat straight up "Yeah, what do you need to know?" Robin was the team leader…but that didn't mean he wanted to anger the shape shifter. Beast Boy's seeming laze was actually the _only_ sign that he was deathly serious. Failure to obey him was met with the Beast.

Always.

No exceptions.

"I need to know the location of Poison Ivy."

Robin was taken back "I'll…have to contact Bruce, I don't know."

Beast Boy's long lanky frame stretched across three chairs comfortably. Robin twitched when the shape shifter sighed "I'll be gone for a few days, I'll go to Gotham and deal with it myself…" he stood up and stalked out of the room, when the door opened he offered Robin a genuine smile "Don't worry dude, just trying to help out"

The door slid shut and Robin looked down at his drained cup, it was far too early for more…maybe there was something good on tv?

* * *

The changeling didn't know it but he was considered one of the most intimidating people anybody not directly on his team could imagine. He was a very relaxed guy, everybody knew that. But they also knew that everyone of the original team could have easily have been a leader in their own right and the power to morph into any creature in existence was not to be underestimated.

Actually it really couldn't be _overestimated_. For speed he had a multitude of forms ranging from the falcon to the cheetah, strength had elephants, rhinos, gorillas among other things and animals were unrivaled in their senses. There was absolutely no space completely free of life, viruses (which he could turn into, a lesson learned in a rather round about way…also several people considered this to be proof that they were actually alive) and bacteria were everywhere. In all his forms there were several that caused fear in even the most powerful of people. One of which being the mosquito. He could purposefully infect himself with whatever he wanted and transfer enough of those cells to overcome any resistance the body had.

In yet another feat showing how far above normal humans he sat he made the trip without expending much energy, the hours long trip he simply changed into an albatross and let his giant wings carry his weight across the country.

As he came closer to the city his thoughts wandered, wasn't it good etiquette to bring a gift if you were dropping by unannounced? Now, granted he knew he could be wrong…he hadn't ever had official rules for this sort of thing taught to him. His mind quickly flickered to what he should bring before the gift was decided when it smashed through the bank vault.

 _Why not? Looks fun…_

* * *

Gotham's most heroic hero landed to see the police staring down Beast Boy who had both Killer Croc and Scarecrow unconscious. Batman quickly cut in "Don't worry, he's with me" and the two villains were quickly taken to prison before the heroes retreated to the Batcave.

Bruce took off his mask "Beast Boy…I didn't know you were coming"

The green man laughed "Yeah, well I thought a present would be a nice thing considering that I didn't tell you" his eyes took on a slightly predatory glint that gave the man the air of cat playing with a mouse-one that it could kill at any instance "And I know that you don't do anything for free…even for Robin"

A chill ran up the older man's back. In all honesty he wasn't sure what to make of Beast Boy, thought he was approaching the age where the 'boy' would have to be dropped. He never seemed to exhibit the 'sacrifice anything' mentality that Mento was known for but at times he showed amazing analytical skills with the instincts of every animal. The gap between his normal 'clown' persona and this was beyond even the detective's eyes.

"Well, I have to be consistent" Batman replied "…though I have to ask, what brought you all the way from Jump here?"

There was a deep breath before the shifter explained. "I want you to transfer Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn into the Titan's care."

A multitude of thoughts ran through the black and gray's head but what escaped his mouth was "Why?"

The response was a cheery "Do you want the lie, the semi-truth that you can never tell anyone you know or the absolute truth that if anybody even thinks about I hunt you down?"

Opting not to answer that question he posed another of his own "Do you really think you can keep them under control?"

The immediate answer was "No." at the un-masked man's face he continued "I can make them want to behave themselves. A much better option if you ask me." the green one mused.

Batman turned around and ripped a paper towel off the roll before picking up the pen rolling around on the supercomputer and jotting down an address "They both should be there, Harley's living with Ivy since the Joker went to prison"

Beast Boy smiled "Thanks man!" he was near the exit when he turned his head "I hope you like your present!" the other spun quickly to see Bane's mask sitting on the table.

The only thing he could say was a breathy "How?"

* * *

The two villainesses had been flipping through channels when the doorbell rang and the younger girl sighed but got up "I'll get it Red" but to be honest neither of them was really dressed for answering the door, the Joker's assistant in only a set of white shorts style panties with a black diamond on each of her hips and a faded blue tank top. Ivy herself was wearing a very small nightdress. The door opened.

Right before being slammed shut "Red!"

Ivy hurried to her friend and opened the door to see Beast Boy admiring the beautiful plants beside her door "Lovely Nightshade. Hello…um, you probably don't know me but I work with the Titan's out of Jump City, you can call me Beast Boy"

Ivy's fingers flexed and plants curled around the porch, not close enough to be threatening but if anything happened they would be there "I know of you…but what are you doing here?"

Something dark flickered into his eyes and his tone got rougher, like sandpaper on soft skin "Do you really think your plants can do anything to me?" he whispered just loud enough for them to hear "No plant can escape me, if not in life, it's death can fuel me. I'm not here to fight, but if you want I can oblige"

Both women were startled and drew back, Ivy spoke again, this time less threatening "What are you doing here?"

The darkness faded and the young man scratched the back of his head "Um…can I come in for this, it's not easy for me to talk about…"

Ivy just stepped aside while Harley spoke "You wanna drink Green?"

He smiled brightly "Just some water please, it's been a busy day"

Inside the admittedly smaller house in the country the trio found themselves in the living room again with Quinn starting "Okay, who are you again?"

Their well-meaning 'invader' chuckled nervously "Like I said earlier, I'm Beast Boy from the Teen Titans, you guys would know Robin, he's our leader"

The plant mistress let out an "Ohhhhh, so that's where he's been"

Beast Boy took a deep breath "But I'm here because of our most powerful member. Raven." he couldn't help but blush as he remembered their last encounter before he left

Both girls were intrigued at this but didn't ask for an explanation "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Red asked.

Blush bled into his cheeks and he briefly met their eyes before dropping his eyes "Um, well, Raven is…a lesbian, and she's the person most dear to me" the last part was said with something that could not be argued with and his eyes lifted to theirs "her physiology is a lot different then a normal persons and the best way I can put is that she's in heat."

Ivy sighed "So you want us to go have sex with her?"

She opened her mouth to continue but he cut her off "No, not really. I mean if you want to that's your prerogative, I was actually going to ask you to come for two things, one you know plants, maybe you could come up with something that would soften the effects. If not then you could teach her how to catch any woman she wanted, you two are the two most loved villains by the female population."

This startled both women "Um…I'll go but what about Batman, do you really think that…he…" Harley's voice trailed off as he produced a piece of paper signed by the Dark Knight himself transferring their care over, not to the Titans, but to Beast Boy himself.

"Here's the deal, I know both of you hate it here, neither of you able to do much but sit around or go to jail. I want to bring you to Jump, I want to help you." he gazed at both women "This is the one chance you have to object. Will you go with me to Jump City?" both of them were caught off guard "Think about it, the flight is at 11 tomorrow morning"

* * *

Raven was reading a book in her room, nothing unusual…then came the hand. She was suddenly thrown through the air, she landed chest down on the bed with her legs hanging off, she was grabbed by her hips and a rumble that she knew very well battered the air "Beast Boy?"

He growled in her ear as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her breast into the mattress "I'm back…and since I can't find anyone to 'relieve' you I'm doing it myself" he gently bit her ear as he ground his erection against her ass.

Quickly he pulled her leotard to the side and buried himself to the hilt inside her, both of them groaned and he struck a brutal pace. Very quickly she was brought into a frantic cycle of orgasms that rocked her body until she was reduced to a quivering mess.

Unfortunately she was pulled out of her daydream by Starfire "Friend Raven, what is the matter? You have been staring into the space for nearly ten entire minutes…"

Glancing around and seeing the Main room Raven looked at her friend and tried to ignore how sexy she was "I'm fine, just a bit tired. We've been on three calls without Beast Boy in one day"

The alien nodded "It seems that whatever Friend Beast Boy is attending to is very important" Raven could only think of her friend 'attending' to her.

Standing up the half-demon said "I'm going to sleep. It's been far too long a day to do much else"

"I wish you a night of nothing but goodness!" was her friend's parting message. Raven internally could only question how many times she would have to orgasm to sleep, sighing she thought of the toys she now knew paled in comparison to the length she really wanted.

* * *

Beast Boy had left right after his declaration stating he would be back in the morning. The duo had debated for hours before reaching a conclusion. When he came the next morning he was met with several bags sitting in the living room "I take it you'll go with me?"

Ivy nodded and Harley said cheerily "Yep!"


End file.
